Looks Like We Made It
by Only Hope-7
Summary: This is a Shelle short story. My version of JT's departure.


I don't own these characters. This is a short story of how I would have liked JT's departure to go.  
  
Looks Like We Made It  
  
Belle approached the Brady porch slowly. What was she doing there…really? She was probably the last person Shawn wanted to see right now. He would have asked her to come over if he needed her. Almost loosing her nerve she turned around, but then stopped herself. No…she was going to do this. She needed to do this for both of them. Taking a deep breath, Belle walked to the door and knocked on it.  
  
It swung open, Shawn standing on the other side. There was a combination of relief and pain at the sight of her. Relief that she wasn't Glen and Barb, but pain that it was indeed she. Belle cringed at the hurt in his eyes. But one look into hers made Shawn melt. She was crying, tears streaming down her soft cheeks. Tears of remorse, tears of forgiveness…tears of love. Throwing his eyes over his shoulder, Shawn saw his family preoccupied with JT, conveniently giving him and exit. Closing the door behind him, he stepped out into the spring air, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Belle uh…"  
  
"Shawn look…I know that I may be the last person you want to see right now, but I just…I just wanted…to be here for you." When Shawn didn't say anything, Belle continued. "We've always been there for each other and…I don't know." And this was not working. Belle's eyes fell to her feet gaining her nerve. "It was so strange this morning knowing you were going through something horrible and not knowing whether I could even call you. Not knowing if the sound of my voice would hurt you more. Knowing that I've added to your pain…and I will never…never forgive myself for that. " Belle wiped some of her tears, her brow still furrowed. "And the thought that you didn't believe me yesterday makes me feel even worse." Shawn looked away making Belle shake her head.  
  
"You know… I woke up feeling sorry for myself, and then I thought…. how could I feel sorry for myself when you're loosing your brother? I'm sorry for being selfish…I guess it was selfish for me to come here today…to want you to say you need me…cause the truth is I just want to help you in any way I can. I know I've hurt you and you've hurt me, but this is not the time to let things like that get in the way. And that's why I just want to be here for you. And I'm sorry if my coming here added to your pain and made things worse. And I sorry for causing you pain in the first place…and I'm sorry about JT, and I sorry that we're not together…I'm just…so sorry about everything…" And that was all Shawn could take.  
  
Belle broke down even more as her words continued. His emotions rose with her tears. Forgetting about all that had gone wrong between them, putting aside his feelings of anger towards her, Shawn impulsively took Belle in his arms, holding her close. She gasped, trying to catch her breath and held onto him tightly. Shawn could feel her body shaking against his, making him remember his love her more and more. This was Belle. The girl he had known his whole life. The one that never lied to him… the one that he had accused of causing Jan's miscarriage. The one who's heart he had broken…and most of all the one that never failed to be there when he needed her.  
  
He left one arm securely around her waist while the other went to her face. Belle looked up at him with swollen eyes and saw in his eyes the Shawn she knew. The Shawn she loved. "I do need you." He whispered. Belle felt relief wash over her.  
  
"Oh Shawn…" Belle breathed, pulling him closer to her again. They held one another for a while, enjoying being close again. Shawn finally pulled Belle back slightly to see her face.  
  
"Look I uh…I know neither one of us are over this whole Jan thing…it's going to take some time…but right now I really need my best friend…you've always been my best friend Belle…and I need…I need you close to me." He was almost in tears as well, revealing how much his heart was breaking.  
  
"I'm here Shawn…I'm here." Belle assured him, holding him close. Shawn's eyes closed as he took in the feeling of Belle in his arms. It felt…right.  
  
"When we're together like this… I forget that we were ever were apart." Belle closed her eyes, trying to fight back the rush of emotions she was feeling at his words.  
  
"I know." Was all she could say.  
  
"I've missed you…I've missed this." Shawn smelled her hair. It's soft scent was still the same.  
  
"Me too." They ended their embrace and stared at each other in silence for a while.  
  
"I love you Belle… I still love you so much." Belle swallowed hard, her breathing quickened. She opened her mouth to say something…anything, but nothing would come out. The next moment Shawn's lips were on hers, and she lost all her senses. Her arms automatically went around his neck, his around her waist. And as their kiss deepened, Belle felt herself go weak in the knees. Shawn gripped her waist tighter, his other hand intertwining itself in her hair. They were both in their perfect world until they heard the flashing of cameras. They looked up, and saw a swarm of reporters rushing towards them. Shawn protectively took Belle inside, informing his family that reporters were everywhere.  
  
Roman immediately left to take care of it. Shawn went to JT and Belle went to Hope and gave her a hug.  
  
"Belle sweetie I'm glad you're hear."  
  
"I hope that I'm not intruding though…I know this is a family thing."  
  
"And you're family to us. In fact, I called your parents and they're on their way."  
  
"Good. I know they'll want to be here."  
  
"Belle…I know that you and Shawn have been through a lot, but I really appreciate you being here for him."  
  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else." And she wouldn't. Belle's eyes wandered to Shawn who was playing with his brother. Her heart broke, and she realized that she was more in love with Shawn Brady than ever.  
  
~~~~  
  
And as they took JT away, it was Belle that gently held Shawn back from instinctively trying to stop them. He looked at her, immediately knowing she was right. Not being able to watch them walk away with his brother, Shawn turned to Belle's awaiting arms. She held him as he cried, she let him go when he needed to be with his parents, she did everything she could to help him, and yet she knew she could not do enough.  
  
Making themselves useful, Belle, Marlena and Jen made some dinner in which everyone managed to eat a little of. No one was hungry, but at least it was something to keep them preoccupied. Belle couldn't keep her eyes off Shawn. He was hurting so much, but what was she to do? Would it bother him if she touched him or would it help? Giving in to impulse, she placed her hand on his. Belle felt him take hold of it and turned her eyes to his. Their eyes locked. She offered a reassuring smile and his hand a gentle squeeze. Their hands remained connected the rest of the meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It came time for goodbyes to be said. As friends and family departed, Belle stayed a few steps behind. "Belle honey we'll be in the car." Marlena said. Bo and Hope ascended the stairs leaving Shawn and Belle alone in the entry. Silence ensued for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Belle's eyes wandered the room landing on her feet.  
  
"Belle look…I…I…. really appreciate you coming today." She shook her head.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"No it really meant a lot…to me. To have you here I mean."  
  
"I'm glad I could help."  
  
"Belle there's something I want to ask you. I promised myself I wouldn't but…"  
  
"What is it?" Here eyes were wide as she waited expectantly.  
  
"Okay, what you said earlier…when we were on the porch…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does it mean that you're willing to give me another chance?" There he had said it. Shawn looked at her surprised face.  
  
"What about Jan?"  
  
"If Jan weren't involved…would you give me, would you give us another try?"  
  
"I don't know." Shawn's heart sank as his eyes fell. " I know that we've caused each other a lot of pain. I know that I still love you." Shawn looked up at her last words, her voice soft.  
  
"And I still love you." And for a moment, the world seemed to stop. They loved each other, but was love enough?  
  
"But Jan is involved and that changes everything." Shawn took Belle's hands in his.  
  
"It doesn't change the fact that we love each other." Belle pulled away.  
  
"Shawn she blames me for her miscarriage. What's more so do you."  
  
"No I don't." Her heart stopped at his words.  
  
"What? Yesterday you said…"  
  
"Yesterday was yesterday. I'm sorry for the things I said to you. I know you Belle…and I know you would never intentionally hurt someone."  
  
"So you believe me?"  
  
"I believe that you thought Jan was okay when you left."  
  
"Thank you." Shawn nodded. "Well my parents are waiting. I guess I better go."  
  
"Yeah…I guess you better."  
  
"Shawn once again I'm very sorry about JT." Shawn could only nod. After slight hesitation, Belle opened the front door. Shawn bit his mouth, wanting so badly for her not to leave.  
  
"Belle." She turned at his voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't know…I just don't want it to end like this." Belle blinked, searching for words.  
  
"How do you want it to end?"  
  
"I guess I want you to tell me that we're going to make it." Belle looked into his eyes for a while, and then slowly stepped towards him. Her hand went to his cheek lovingly. His eyes closed and then reopened to meet hers, both filled with tears.  
  
"We're going to make it."  
  
THE END 


End file.
